


Wintertime Fun?

by starr_falling



Series: Fix-it December [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-it December, Flash Fic, Fluff, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has no idea how he was talked into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintertime Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another fix-it fic!

Dwalin had never been ice skating before because he had never seen the point. Why would anyone want to slide around and risk falling on their bum and making an idiot of themselves? Not to mention that it had to be more frigid than a cold-drake’s breath for the ice to freeze thick enough to support a dwarrow’s weight. Only crazy people, children, and dunderheads went out in that kind of weather.

And yet, he somehow found himself doing just that.

At least he wasn’t alone in this foolishness. He snorted as their Majestic King fell and took his hobbit _and_ his nephews down with him. Again.

__A pinch to the bum sent him flinching forward. He waved his arms in a futile attempt to regain his balance. He failed abominably, but he was able, at least, to turn to the side as he fell so he didn’t break his nose. That would’ve just been embarrassing. Not that a bruised hip and shoulder were any more dignified, but at least he could hide those._ _

__Snickering reached his ears as he managed to sit up. Nori skated around him, just as fast and graceful as he was on solid rock. He should have known the spymaster would be able to skate. That ability had probably aided in more than one quick getaway._ _

__“If you’re not gonna help me up, then go find your entertainment elsewhere,” he grumbled. “Don’t you have brothers to bother?”_ _

__“Where would be the fun in that? They both know how to skate.” Nori continued to skate circles around him “It’s been forty years or more since I had the pleasure of watching them flail about.”_ _

__“Then how about joinin’ our fearless leader, he’s even worse at this than I am,” Dwalin said once he’d finally managed to obtain his feet. He wobbled dangerously for a moment before finally stabilizing enough to stand up fully._ _

__“Hmm, yes, and there would be the added disasters of Fíli and Kíli.” Nori said, looking thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. “Alas, our dear Hobbit has been vicious in their defense.”_ _

__Before Dwalin could reply Nori held a mittened hand out to him. “Skate with me?”_ _

__Dwalin had grabbed his hand before Nori stopped speaking. They pushed off together, headed away from the others. It took a moment to find their rhythm, but before long, they were moving in perfect sync._ _


End file.
